This is a proposal for our department to join others throughout the USA in studies of the treatment of various types of human cancer and the sequellae of such treatment. We intend to participate in the following studies: (1) palliative irradiation of brain metastases; (2) HPO2 as a radiation therapy adjuvant; (3) preoperative irradiation of rectal cancer; (4) radiation therapy of prostatic cancer; (5) treatment of rhabdomyosarcoma in children; (6) treatment of Wilm's tumors in children; (7) treatment of neuroblastomas in children; (8) several lung cancer studies; (9) fast neutron teletherapy of cancer.